Remnants Of A Fire
by tankbuster626
Summary: Burny Man, one of the most dangerous warriors to walk the Protectorate ranks, due to his knowledge of fire and pain, ends up in the world of Remnant, where he is forced to adapt if he wants to survive the horde of Destructors that want to tear him apart.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the woods, a lone figure laid there on its back, unmoving, while the nearby trees around it appeared to have been blasted off away from it.

Then it moved.

With a loud groan, it slowly sat itself upwards, while raising a red, armored head to its helmet, like when one gets a headache. It then proceeded to look around, before slowly standing itself up, the beings height equal to that of the small tree's around it. Standing at twenty feet tall, and wearing bright red armor, it looked like a cross between a knight of old, and some sort of space marine. Along it's lower left hip, was a large gash that was leaking golden fluid. To its left, it spotted what looked like castle-like complex.

Without warning, it emitted an audible sigh and began walking while being careful to not knock over the tree's it brushed by,while the cut on its leg giving it a limp.

...

Inside a room, where the ceiling seemed to be made up of moving and spinning gears, was a grey-haired man with a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He was also wearing black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Currently, he was sitting at the solitary desk in the room, watching a holographic monitor.

Standing next to him while holding a riding crop was middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses. She had teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She also wore a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tightened near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body consisted of a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. Covering he feet were black boots with brown heels, while covering her back was a tattered cape that wass purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

"That's...not possible" The woman whispered, her eyes also watching the holographic screen, which was showing the giant armored being walking by. "A Protectorate, here?"

"It is strange, considering that the last time we made contact with them, they were trying to uphold peace throughout the multiverse" The male said, his tone giving away no emotion. "Even stranger since it appears alone, and looks hurt"

"I suppose you want me to help it get back here?"

The male shook his head. "Not necessary Glynda, it'll find its way here on his own, and should the old warrior run into Grimm, it'll be able to handle them on its own, but I do want you waiting by the cliffs, which is where it'll most likely end up at"

"Understood"

As the woman now known as Glynda left, the man leaned back in the gear-shaped chair and hummed quietly.

"Very interesting"

...

The giant red figure slowly made its way through the forest, for what seemed like hours, until it finally made its way out into a clearing, where it was met with a series of ruins standing at the base of a cliff. A very tall cliff. The being groaned

"Burny Man hates cliffs" it stated, the voice a deep, but smooth male voice.

With that, the being now known as 'Burny Man' made its way towards the ruins, but not even half way there, it spotted what looked like a demented scorpion about half his size scuttling towards him, and not in a friendly way. Shrugging his shoulders, he raised his left foot up, and when the over-sized insect got close, he brought it down on the scorpions head with a nasty crunching sound, with the ground caving in slightly from the force. When the scorpion didn't get back up, he continued on his way, but stopped when he heard a familiar scuttling sound. He turned around confused...only to be met with a similar looking scorpion, only this one was MUCH bigger.

It was big, about twice his size, and was staring down at him with an angry look. "Why did Burny Man not hear big bug coming?" the being said, before rolling away to avoid the scorpions massive stinger from impaling him. As he rolled out of the way, two nozzles popped up from his wrists, where he then pointed them at the monster, and started liberally dousing it in fire. The scorpion roared in pain as its carapace cooked, but it pressed onward's as it got close enough to swing one of its pincers at Burny Man, only for the Protectorate to swat it away with his left arm, which briefly stopped spewing flames from its weapon, only for that flamethrower to start spewing blue fire, which began roasting the giant scorpion.

"THE BURNY MAN NO LIKE BIG BUGS!"

The scorpion tried backing off, but the Protectorate wouldn't allow it as he walked forwards, with both flamethrowers spewing out blue flames of death. With a final roar of pain, the scorpion collapsed, having succumbed to its burns, but Burny Man kept burning the body until only ash remained.

Satisfied with the job he did, he pressed on back towards the cliff, unaware that he was being watched.

...

The Protectorate climbed the cliff effortlessly, his fingers digging into the stone with ease, but as he climbed, his thoughts drifted.

 _Burny Man Personality: Burny Man is seperated from brothers and sisters, Burny Man is seperated from mother and father, Burny Man doesn't know what to do next._

 _Gentleman Personality: I'm just as upset as you are, but don't give up hope, we've been faced with worse situations and came through, we'll just do the same here, where whatever happens, we'll deal with._

 _Pervert Personality: Hey, if it makes you feel any better, there might be some hot chicks here to check out!"_

 _GP: Oh shut it, now's not the time._

 _PP: Bite me._

Soon enough, the Protectorate made it to the top of the cliff, but he didn't expect to see human female standing at the top, looking as though she had been waiting for him.

 _PP: Damn, she looks hot._

 _GP: NOT. NOW._

Burny Man cocked his head in confusion, but shrugged it off as he got his whole body up the cliff, causing the woman to step backwards slighty. As he stood himself up, he looked down at the human.

"You expecting Burny Man?"

"If you're referring to yourself, then yes I am, my name is Glynda Goodwitch" The woman replied, while offering her hand out, which Burny Man shook by bending down and using only a finger.

"Burny Man is relieved to meet nice human, Burny Man thought he was alone until he saw big, shiny building"

Glynda smiled slightly. "On your way here, we couldn't help but notice your leg was injured, if you'll follow me, we can get you medical treatment"

The Protectorate looked down at his injury and looked back at Glynda with a nod. He proceeded to step forward, but stopped halfway through.

"Nice human said 'we'? who else is here?"

"Headmaster Ozpin, he wanted to meet you"

Burny Man nodded, and the two continued back to the castle in silence.

...

Burny Man soon found himself inside the office that held Ozpin and Glynda, his height having shrunk down to about 7'10, while in his hands he held what looked a small, gunmetal grey cube with a big, red button on it, and the letters 'I.D.' marked on the sides.

"So, your name is...Burny Man?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes"

"May I ask why you're here?"

Burny Man stayed silent for a moment, and then all of a sudden, his helmet disappeared in a shower of light, revealing the face of a pale man with blood red eyes, and coal black hair. Burny Man visibly sighed.

"Burny Man needs to let voice in head take over so he can explain"

Ozpin and Glynda raised in eyebrow at that, but then, without warning, Burny Man's eyes changed to a royal blue in a flash.

"You want to know why I'm here?" He spoke suddenly, which Ozpin nodded in reply.

"For billions of years, we protected the multiverse from the Destructors, Our sworn enemies made up of demons, and led by a fallen angel who went by the name of O'Malley. Slowly but surely, we were winning, we kept pushing the Destructors out of every universe they were held up in one by one, until me managed to corner them like rats"

Burny Man sighed.

"After a while, we finally managed to drive them back to their own homeworld of Chaarzoria, but instead of assured victory, we fell into a trap, which sucked our ships into wormholes. I was getting ready for planet side combat when it happened, and the ship I was on was right next to one, which tore the poor thing apart, and in the chaos, I got knocked unconscious, where I woke up in the middle of a forest, and made my way towards this building"

"Do you know if anybody else is here, or if the Protectorates survived the trap?"

"Negative, and hell, for all I know, I could be the only Protectorate who survived the trap"

Burny Man lowered his head.

"I don't know what to do"

"I might, though that depends on how old you are"

Burny Man shot his head up, where he found Ozpin smiling softly at him. "Burny Man is 4,754,546 years old, which compared to human standards, would mean I'm in my early years as an adult" He paused as he let this sink in. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Simple, because I'm offering a chance to let you teach the students of Beacon everything you know, and during that time, I will do what ever is necessary and is within my power to get you back home, what do you say?"

Burny was silent for a long time at that, but then, his eyes changed back to red, a smile formed on his face, and his helmet formed back up.

"When does Burny Man start?"

...

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the night, inside an ordinary Dust shop, Burny Man recalled his mission within his thoughts.

...

 _"When does Burny Man start?"_

 _From under his desk, Ozpin pulled out a file and handed it to Burny Man, who gently grasped it in his hand, where he saw two words on the front, Ruby Rose._

 _"A friend of mine wants her enrolled in my school, and has nothing but praise for her combat skills, so I need you to find her, and determine her skills for us, with visual evidence for us to view as well of course"_

 _Burny Man nodded. "Burny Man will find little girl, and Burny Man will see if she be combat ready"_

 _Ozpin smiled. "Excellent, I'd recommend you depart at once, but I doubt that you won't have trouble trying to blend in"_

 _Burny Man opened his mouth to speak, but his Gentleman personality stopped him._

 ** _"He DOES have a point, we know next to nothing about this universe, so we're going to need all the help we can get, plus we need to learn how to disguise ourselves, no need for Destructors to drop in right on top of us"_**

 _Burny Man shut his mouth and simply nodded. Ozpin then handed him what looked like a scroll, only way more futuristic looking._

 _"Glynda will help you learn how to use a Scroll, and once you feel like you've learned enough to get by, head out immediately"_

 _Burny Man nodded and proceeded to head towards the exit, with Glynda right behind him"_

...

Burny Man shook the thoughts from his head, and resumed his inspection of what appeared to be colored crystals.

When he had discovered the existence of Dust,(Especially Burn Dust and Lava Dust) it fascinated the scientific part of his mind, and he did what ever he could to learn more about it and its various properties, except buying some because he lacked the money. He looked down at himself and sighed.

He was currently disguised as a human, wearing red jeans, with both knee's having orange fireballs on them, a corrosive green t-shirt that had a black gas mask on the front that was tight against his burn-wracked body, blue half-moon glasses to cover his blood-red eyeballs, and hanging from his pocket, what looked like a strange looking metal cylinder, but was actually the handle to his collapsed energy blade.

He raised his head back up to look at the Dust crystals, when a flash of red caught his eye, prompting him to turn, and found himself staring at a young looking girl who was standing at the other side of the room, and was wearing a red cloak, black dress with matching corset, and in her hands was a magazine about guns. He raised an eyebrow at her as he lifted his glasses with one finger.

 _Burny Man Personality: "Why does little girl look familiar?"_

 _Gentleman Personality: That's because she's the girl we're looking for remember? Ruby Rose?"_

 _BMP: "Burny Man remembers mission, but Burny Man didn't remember face"_

 _Perverted Personality: "You know, she actually looks cu-"_

 _GP: "NO! For Wyldestar's sake, she's only 15!"_

 _PP: "But..."_

 _BMP: "Can it! Burny Man smell trouble"_

The Protectorate looked around the store cautiously, until his eyes landed on the front entrance, about a dozen men were converged around a person that Burny Man recognized as the criminal known as Roman Torchwick, an orange haired, white suited man, who held a cane in his left hand, and was currently smoking a cigar, that he was currently dumping the ashes off of, and onto the front counter, which was being manned by an elderly looking man.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late at night?" Roman asked, while one of the black suited guys pulled out a gun and aimed it at the owners face, who promptly raised his hands into the air.

"Please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Shshshshsh calm down, we're not here for your money" Roman replied in a relaxed manner, before turning to his men with a serious look. "Grab the Dust"

At once, the men started spreading out with vials in their hands, and started siphoning the Dust that was mounted on the walls, while one of the men approached the counter,while placing a briefcase on top of it. "Crystals, Burn, uncut" he told the elderly man, who nodded.

Burny Man watched from the shadows as one of the goons noticed Ruby and pulled out a red curved sword, which he pointed straight at her. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see them" he said, but Ruby didn't seem to hear him. He moved closer. "Hey, I said put your hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?" When he got close enough, he brushed her shoulder, causing Ruby to elicit a "Huh?", and turn to face him with a curious expression, while her hood fell off to reveal red headphones.

 _GP: "This outta be something"_

 _PP: "I give the man...10 seconds"_

 _GP: "7"_

 _BMP: "5"_

The thug gestured towards his ears, prompting the young teen to remove them, where Burny Man's enhanced hearing picked up the lyrics of a faint song.

They see as small and helpless, they see as just a child,

Surprise when they found out that a warrior will soon run wild

Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour

The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower,

"Yes?" Ruby asked.

"I said put your hands in the air now!" The thug said, his demeanor having become irritable

"Are you, robbing me?"

 _PP: "Worst. Thug. Ever. Of all time."_

"YES!"

"...Ohhhh..."

we are lightning

straying from the thunder

miracles of ancient wonder

Without warning, she spun on her heel and kicked the poor man away, and into the wall on the other side of the room, drawing Roman's attention enough for him to send another poor thug to investigate. Fortunately, this one was smart enough to stay at range and point a gun at Ruby.

Unfortunately, he wasn't far enough.

Ruby proceeded to launch herself at the man, with her feet smashing into his chest, and the resulting momentum launching the two of them out the shop window, and into the streets, with the Roman and the other goons to gather around the window, but leaving just enough room for Burny Man to watch in awe as Ruby stood up with some sort of gun, only for that gun to turn into a massive scythe, with a barrel sticking from the end of it, and a scope on the handle.

This prompted Roman to send not one, but three more goons outside to get her, while Burny Man watched the young girl closely. He discretely pulled out what looked like a grey, metal ball, and began talking to it.

"Watch little girl from afar, but don't be seen Burny Man's shiny friend"

With that, the little ball of metal in his hand hovered off of it and disappeared as some sort of invisibility covered it, allowing Burny Man to turn his attention to the distracted thugs. He slowly made his way towards the front of the store, while his hands started emtting flames from them...only to stop as his foot made contact with a fallen container of Dust, his weight shattering the glass. He briefly looked down at what he stepped on, and looked back up to find 8 individual guns pointed at him.

"Uh Oh"

On instinct, Burny Man's armor formed up, just in time to stop himself from eating a rather unhealthy lead salad, the bullets bouncing off his armor. He raised both palms. "Burny Man's turn" With that, two blasts of energy came from his palms, and sent two of the goons flying out the window, eliciting the remaining six to charge right at him.

The first one swung his crimson blade at Burny Man's arm, only for the Protectorate to raise it, while a blade made of energy appeared and intercepted it, allowing Burny Man to divert the blade away and deliver a right hook into the thug's face, sending him reeling and leaving himself open to a gut punch, followed swiftly by a roundhouse kick to the face. The second thug tried going around Burny Man's left, but the ancient warrior noticed this and merely sidestepped away from the swing, and clothes-lined the thug with his left arm, while simultaneously firing a blast of energy from the other arm at a third goon, he then promptly picked up the goon he clothes-lined The remaining three all tried going straight for him as a group, but Burny Man merely unleashed a gouge of flames at them, causing them to back away, allowing the Protectorate to close the gap on them, starting off with a hay-maker on the center one, and finished it by grabbing the stunned thug's head and slammed it onto his armored knee, knocking him out cold.

The remaining two thugs, in a fit of desperation, pulled out pistols and started firing at the armored avatar of justice before them, but the shots just pitifully bounced off the holy metal. Burny Man stepped up to the one on the left and promptly back-handed him into a wall-mounted Dust dispenser, where he then turned to the final thug, who was currently a quivering mess curled up on the floor.

"Pitiful"

He walked away from the thug and went towards and out the window, where he arrived was just in time to watch Ruby chase after Roman, who had started climbing a ladder in the distance. With a shrug, he crouched down, his leg muscles tensing up as strength flowed through them. When enough force had been gathered, he launched himself from the streets to the roof tops and crashed down onto the stone covering the roofs, accompanied by the sound of cracking stone, with Ruby somehow landing right next to him. The duo gave each other a brief nod before turning to Roman's retreating back.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted, causing Roman to stop in his tracks. "You two are persistent ones" He said quietly. As soon as he finished speaking, a large drop ship appeared from in front of Roman, who promptly got on board, pulled a Burn Crystal from his pocket and threw it at the feet of Ruby and Burny Man. Acting fast, Burny tried to placed himself between Ruby and the explosive crystal, just as Roman fired a shot from his cane, but the action was meaningless because out of nowhere, Glynda dropped from the sky and used some sort of magic shield to protect the trio, with the explosion washing over it harmlessly.

Glynda gave a scathing look at Burny Man, who turned his head away, before turning her attention to the drop ship and firing a number of incantations, the dust attacks pounding into the metal hull of the aircraft. Burny Man quickly followed up on that when two long barrels appeared on his shoulders and started firing out green blobs of energy, the blasts scattering scorch marks across the hull, and causing the metal to warp and melt. He was about to fire off another salvo, when he spotted a feminine figure walk up to the transports open door, just as the last of Glynda's recent ice storm incantation wore off. Burny Man couldn't make out any body or facial figures besides the fact that her eyes glowed orange. The unknown figure raised one of her hands and immediately, the ground beneath the Glynda and Burny Man, causing the former to back away, and the latter to push Ruby away, just as a pair of explosions went off, sending rubble and the Protectorate flying.

Glynda used the scattered rubble to cobble together a crude spear-like projectile, and sent it flying at the transport, which the unknown figure managed to blast a few pieces off of, while the transport barely dodged away from the weapon, which Glynda just unraveled into three smaller tendrils and made an attempt to wrap them around the transport, but the unknown figure just used her own incantation in the form of a shockwave to completely destroy all three.

As Burny Man stumbled back on to his feet, he and Ruby fired a salvo of sniper shots and cannon blasts directly at the figure, but she merely blocked the shots with her bare hand, before pointing it at the ground again, causing it to glow in a much wider area, causing Glynda to push Ruby away with an incantation, before flipping away, and Burny Man to leap away, allowing the transport to fly off.

As Glynda and Burny Man watched the aircraft fly off, a familiar voice spoke up behind them. "You're a Huntress and Protectorate"

The two turned around to meet Ruby's wide eyes and beaming smile.

"Can I have your autographs!?"

...

Comments and Constructive Criticisms are welcome.


End file.
